PASS Pass Around Senshi Story
by IcePrincess9
Summary: A story that is mainly about Amy and Greg. It is the result of what happens when four friends get together and start telling stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Welcome to P.A.S.S. Pass Around Senshi Story This is a story that is co-written with a few of my friends, Usakoi, MinaV, and PlutoV. The last two do not have accounts here, but Usakoi does and hopefully she'll start posting her own story soon. The chapters will vary in length and there is no way to determine how long they might be beforhand. Time between updates may also vary as I will only be posting the chapter once they are completed, sometimes of us takes quite a while to add the next part to the story. name will show when that author's section is starting. OH yeah, we don't own Sailor Moon. One last thing it starts with them acting kinda young and then all the sudden it's like they are grown up. This is because this story started in our second year of high school. It got abandoned for a while and then picked up again at the very end of high school, we had all grown up so the characters did too. Hope this doesn't confuse people too much, I'm changing things some so that there won't have to be a time gap or something like that. So there's no confusion Mesilla=Neptune Corrine=Saturn Alexia=Pluto   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
MinaVOne day as the Sailor Senshi sat around at Raye's temple...  
IcePrincess"What exactly is this new Negaverse monster?" Usakoiasked Lita.  
"It's some kind of energy draining creature," answered Raye.  
"Do you know how to stop it Amy?" asked Mina.  
"I don't know," Amy said, tapping on her computer. "I couldn't get a clear reading from our last battle with it."  
"We gotta find out how to beat it," said Lita, punching her hand with a tightly clenched fist. "For the sake of Tokyo!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Earth, what a perfect place to gather energy," said an evil creature with blue hair. He seemed to be the male figure.  
"We have chosen the perfect place my love," said the one with pink hair. "Now the Doom Tree will survive."  
"We will disguise ourselves as brother and sister on Earth and enroll in a local school as Ann and Allan Granger."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at Tokyo University, Lita, Amy, and Serena were walking down the hall when they ran into Molly, Serena's best friend, who was crying hysterically.  
"What's wrong Moll?" asked Serena, putting a caring arm around her.  
"Melvin...broke up with...me!" she let out, violently breathing each word.PlutoVThen she calmed down.  
"It's okay. You'll find someone that will love you," said Amy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school, Amy, Raye, Serena, Mesilla, Corrine, Lita, Alexia, and Mina went to the park. Luna and Diana also came along.  
"What a beautiful day it is, right guys?" asked Mesilla.  
"Sure is," said Raye.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on (4pm), they felt very tired.  
"Oh my," said Serena.  
There was a guy and a girl walking towards them.  
"These women are very strong and they have high energy, I can sense it," said Allan, fixing his short brown hair.  
"Yes, I can sense it too, my love," answered Ann, flipping her long brown hair off her shoulder.  
They walked up to the senshi and introduced themselves.  
"Hello, I'm Allan and this is my sister, Ann."  
"Hi," responded everyone.  
They wanted to drain the energy from the senshi. When they had sat down with all of them, they transformed.  
"Ahh! Negacreeps!" scream Serena. "Transform!"  
The senshi called out their transformation commands and turned into the Sailor Senshi.  
"We'll finish you off now," said Sailor Moon.  
Ann threw a ball of energy and it warped into a cage that trapped the senshi. If all went right as the aliens had planned, the Sailor Senshi would be toast!  
Allan started to drain their powers and the senshi could do nothing but pray for their lives. Suddenly, a rose flew through the air and landed in Allan's foot!  
"Ah! Who did that? Whomever did that is going to pay!" Allan yelled in pain and anger.  
Tuxedo Mask flew out from a tree and threw many roses at the two villains and eventually destroyed the cage the senshi were trapped in. Sailor Moon took out her scepter, performed many flips and spins, and vanquished the two aliens.  
"Oh thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" said the Senshi.  
He smiled and leaned over to give Sailor Moon a rose and a kiss. She closed her eyes and felt his lips pressed upon hers, but when she opened them, he was gone leaving her with a rose. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 2:  
PlutoVRaye decided to go to a movie the next day. She asked Alexia, MinaVbut found out that Alexia couldn't go so she just decided to hang out at home for the evening. Alexia had plans with Andrew.  
Amy showed up that night unexpectedly to Raye's.  
Raye IcePrincessasked Amy to go to the movie with her. Since Amy didn't have any plans, she agreed to go. Raye made Chad drive them to the movie theater. When they got there, Raye noticed Greg standing at the ticket line.  
Usakoi"Hey Gre..." yelled Raye, being stopped by Amy's hand. But it was too late. Greg had already turned around. Greg and Amy had been keeping a long distance relationship. He motioned for Amy to wait in line with him. Amy refused, but was shoved from behind by Serena.   
PlutoV"Hi," said Greg.  
Amy was too shy to respond.  
"What's wrong?" asked Greg, taking her hand into his.  
Amy lost her cool and fainted.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amy woke up to many faces. Serena's was the closest, but glancing past it, she saw Greg, smiling. He stepped to the front and helped Amy up. She was quite nervous and tried desperately to hide it. When they got into the movie, (who know what one it is!! ^_^) Raye and Serena made Amy sit next to Greg. Amy blushed and when Greg looked at her, she was quick to cover her face. The two girls giggled at her and went to get some popcorn leaving Greg and Amy alone; Amy's worst fear!  
Greg leaned over and put his arm around her, but she backed away. He tried to be as close to her as he could, but Amy just moved to another seat. Greg sensed she was angry and moved back next to her and apologized.  
"I'm sorry, Amy. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
Amy smiled and accepted his apology.  
She turned around to find out where Serena and Raye had gone and saw that Darien had arrived. He had his arm around Serena and was kissing her neck. Amy knew that they would probably make-out through the whole movie. Raye, on the other hand, was sitting alone, waiting for Chad to refill their popcorn. When he got back, they too made-out through the rest of the movie.  
When the movie had finished, MinaVGreg was disappointed with the whole experience. He wished Amy could have relaxed a little. But he knew he would have to go slow with her, but this was too slow for him. They had been going out for over a month. Amy looked around for Serena as Greg helped her out of her seat.  
"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.  
"I'm fine," she answered nervously.  
"May I put my arm around you?" he asked politely.  
She nodded, but was still nervous about the whole situation. "At least it's not dark anymore," she thought.  
"The others said they were leaving Amy; so I'll walk you home," Greg offered.  
"Yeah, sure," she said shyly.  
The walk home was nice and Amy eventually relaxed enough to where Greg could give her a peck on the cheek. She felt his arm around her waist and she liked the way it felt.  
"Well, I'll see you later Amy."  
"Bye Greg." 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon. Fans of Pluto should stop reading this as we are very mean to her in this part. If you hadn't noticed PlutoV stopped writing a while ago, that is because she kept on messing up the story, this is why we felt the need to be mean to her favorite character.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Party  
MinaVThe next day, Mina sat on the couch in front of the T.V. Serena was coming over soon with Amy. They were going to start decorating for the surprise birthday party for Alexia. Lita was taking care of the food already in Mina's kitchen. The smell of chocolate cake was wafting through the house. Lita came out to the livingroom.  
"Mina, get up and give me a hand. You're not doing anything!"  
"Okay," she agreed.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Serena and Amy had finally arrived.  
"Well, since Amy is here, I won't need you're help anymore," said Lita.  
"Okay then, me and Serena will start decorating."  
Amy and Lita went to the kitchen while Serena and Mina headed to the basement.  
"I cleaned earlier today," Mina said.  
"Well then, let's get started," said Serena.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IcePrincessA half an hour later, everything was ready for the party. Everybody but Raye, Greg, Darien, and Alexia were there.  
"Where's Raye?" She's usually on time to these things," said Mina.  
"I don't know where she is, but I'm gonna rub it in her face that I was on time and she was late!" said Serena.  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Raye had finally arrived.  
"Lita, did you make enough food for an extra person?" Raye asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"As I was leaving the shrine, I ran into someone looking for Amy, homework help or something. I told him he could come to the party," she explained.  
"Who'd you bring, Raye?" asked Serena, trying to see who was waiting outside.   
Usakoi"Well, he works at the temple with me and grandpa," she said as she sat down on the couch.  
"You don't mean…"said Serena.  
"Yes, Chad," she said, blushing.  
"The new guy? The one that has the bad singing career?" asked Lita.  
"Yeah, but he's so sweet."  
"CHAD!" yelled Serena. "Get in HERE!"  
"Ahhh!" screamed Chad. "Like, I'm coming."  
Chad walked in and Raye held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He was wearing a casual suit and his jacket was rolled at the sleeves. He also had on a purple and red striped tie.  
The doorbell rang again. Raye answered it this time.  
"Greg?" she answered, startled.  
"Is Amy here?" he asked. "Like I had to ask." He thought.  
"Yes, right over…"  
"HERE!" interrupted Serena.  
Greg walked over and took a seat next to Amy who was sitting Indian-style on the floor, mumbling something.  
"Where's Darien?" asked Mina, taking a spot on the couch.  
"He's picking up Alexia." Answered Serena.  
Suddenly, they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
"Quick! Hide!" yelled Lita, diving behind the couch.  
Darien opened the door and led Alexia to the table in front of the couch.  
"Stay here," he ordered. "I'll go find the light switch."  
As he flipped on the switch, there was a gigantic "SURPRISE!" and all of her friends appeared from their hiding places.  
"Oh, you guys!" she screamed. "You shouldn't have!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A little while later, they decided to play party games.  
"Let's play the question game," suggested Serena.  
"How do you play?" asked Mina.  
"We choose two teams and split up. Then, we start with one person from each team. Team #1 asks a question like, what are you doing? And Team #2 has to answer with another question like, are you stupid? This continues until one of the two stumbles. When that happens, they send in their next team mate. The first person to run out of team members loses."  
"Sounds easy," answered Lita.  
"Okay. I'll make it more challenging. I'll set a place or a character theme."  
"Cool," said Mina. "Let's start!"  
"Ok, since there are nine people, we'll need a ref."  
"That'll be me," said Chad.  
"Okay," said Serena. "Here are the teams: Myself, Darien, Amy, and Greg for number one and for number two, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Alexia."  
The teams got on either side of the room and Serena and Raye got in the middle and prepared to battle.  
"Go!" said Chad. "Western style."  
"Are you afraid of me?" asked Serena, in a western voice.  
"Where's my gun?" said Raye.  
"Why don't you say that to my face?"  
"Why don't you get out of this town?"  
"What if you walked out of that door?" asked Serena, pointing to a window.  
"Does that look like a door to you?"  
"Am I stupid?"  
"Yes. I mean…"  
"You're out!" called Chad. Lita stepped up next. "The new theme is…MinaVmonsters."  
IcePrincess"Are there monsters under my bed?" asked Lita.  
"Why do you care?" asked Serena.  
Usakoi"What did you say?"  
"You didn't hear about the monster out-break?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lita.  
"Why is yo momma so ugly?"  
"That's it, Serena! You've crossed the line!"  
"I won!" screamed Serena.  
"This game is stupid," said Lita. "Let's play something else."  
"Like what?" asked Amy.  
"Let's play…   
MinaVTruth or Dare," Mina answered evily.  
"I'll go first!" said Serena. "I pick…Amy!"  
"Umm, I pick…dare," she said rather cautiously.  
"I dare you to take off your shirt!"  
"Nooo," Amy refused, but eventually, she took off her shirt.  
Every guy in the room had his eyes on Amy.  
"Your turn to pick someone Amy," said Lita.  
"I'll pick you, Lita," she said.  
"Truth," said Lita.  
IcePrincess"Why is it that every guys you see reminds you of Freddie?""  
"Darien! Quit looking at Amy already!" wailed Serena. "It's rude to stare like that."  
"That goes for you too, Chad," said Raye. "I thought that Grandpa had taught you better than that. Maybe I'll have to talk to him about your training. Oh, Serena, maybe you could enrole Darien into a training course at the temple. I'm sure Grandpa would love to teach him too.""  
"Okay okay! We'll stop looking at Amy already! Just don't talk to Grandpa," Darien and Chad said, arms flailing at the thought of training.  
"Are you guys gonna let me answer my question?" asked Lita.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Raye said.  
"Okay, I was really attached to Freddie when we went out. Now, every guy I meet seems to have some trait that he had, especially at first," Lita said. "I pick Dairen next."  
"I don't want to play," said Darien.  
"You should have said that at the begining Darien," said Serena.  
"Now Darien, do you want truth? Or dare?" asked Lita.  
"Hey, Greg, I know that nobody's gonna tell you not to look at Amy, but you really shouldn't do that," Mina whispered to Greg so no one would hear. "She really doesn't like it and you don't want to ruin your chances with her do you?"  
"You're right Mina, but it's kinda hard not to look."  
"You probably saw her do this in one of your visions and came just so you could actually see it happen."  
"I did not!"  
"Yeah, right. Whatever you say," Mina laughed.  
"I pick dare," Darien said. He sounded anything but confident. Usakoi"Okay Darien," said Lita with an evil grin. "I dare you to make-out with Serena..."  
"Okay," Darien said eagerly.  
"...right in front of us."  
Lita, knowing how Darien hated to make-out in public, chuckled loudly. Darien gulped down his saliva and licked his lips. Serena did the same. She puckered up and closed her eyes waiting for Darien to make his move.  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Raye, burrowing deeper into Chad.  
"Uh...nothing..." he said with some uncertainty and shakiness. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.   
Serena peeked and noticed his nervousness. She unpuckered and whispered to him, "Calm down. Just pretend they're not even there." Darien nodded and Serena puckered again. He leaned over slowly and their lips met.  
"Oh my God!" said Lita. "I didn't think he'd actually do it!"  
"Okay, you guys can stop now," Amy pleaded. But they just kept going.  
"All right, Darien, pick. Darien?" said Raye.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," said Alexia as she ran for the door. When she got there, she opened it. There was a man in a tux standing there.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hello, would you step out here please?"  
Being the total idiot she is, she stepped outside the door and closed it.  
"Look!" said the man pointing in the opposite direction.  
She looked and the man beat her on the head with a mallet. She was knocked out and the guy dragged her off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Serena was over at Amy's house. Amy was sitting with Greg in the loveseat. Greg was reading the paper.  
"Hey," he said. "Listen to this."  
Serena moved in and Amy looked over his shoulder.  
"'Woman found dead in a restroom. Twenty-five year old Alexia Breen was found dead last night in the Crown Game Arcade's restroom. She had been strangled, stabbed, and hung in a stall. People recall seeing her with a tall man. 'She looked like she was in a trance,' says Crown Arcade owner, Andrew Hashima. 'It'll take me months to get over this. Not to mention cleaning the blood out of the stall.' People should be on the look out for this man. Others describe him as tall with reddish colored hair and a strange scar across his left eye. We need to catch this terrible, evil person. Call 1-800-GET-THEM.'"  
"Oh my God!" screamed Serena. "That's...that's...great!"  
"Serena, a moment of silence," scolded Amy, pausing for no longer than two seconds. "Okay, that's enough."  
"Listen to this one! 'Man caught in car crash. Twenty year old Darien Sheilds was driving home from a party last night when a truck full of drunk teenagers hit his car and sent it into a five foot ditch. Darien survived the accident and is currently in a coma. He is now resting in the Juuban Hospital. The four teenagers suffered some cuts.'"  
Serena was in tears and Amy was trying to calm her down.  
"Serena, why don't you go to the hospital and MinaVvisit Darien?"  
"Ok," she sobbed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 4: The Hospital  
MinaVDarien lay on the hospital bed. His head was bandaged up. Serena was in tears and the nurse was trying to clear the room, causing more tears from Serena.  
"I don't want to leave," she kept whining.  
"Visiting hours are over," the nurse repeated. "You have to leave young lady."  
"Noooo!" she said loudly. "I'm staying with him!"  
Darien's eyes suddenly flickered open. Serena ran over to him.  
"Darien my love. Are you okay? Please do something."  
"Who are you?" he said weakly.  
Serena was very unhappy IcePrincessand took out her star locket.  
Since the nurse had left to get the doctor, Serena started talking about her and Darien's past lives and how they were destined to be together. Then she opened the locket and it started playing their song.  
"Darien, you have to remember. Please, just touch the locket," Serena whined.  
"I don't know who you are talking about, but that locket seems familiar. Let me see it," he said.  
Serena handed the locket to Darien and as soon as he touched it, he remembered all about his life on the moon and who he was supposed to become.  
Usakoi"Darien, speak to me!" cried Serena, shaking him. Her tears were streaming down her face.  
"Serena?"  
"Yes, Darien, it's me," she said, hugging him.  
"I had the worst dream..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon. At this point MinaV disappears for a while, don't worry she's not kicked out and she comes back. She was just separated from us for a while and was unable to contribute to the story during this time.  
  
Chapter 5: This Little Piggy  
IcePrincess"There were five little piggys," started Darien. "There was one that went to market and one that stayed home. Then there was one that had roast beef and one that had none. Then the last little piggy went 'wee wee wee' all the way home."  
"That is weird, Darien," said Serena.  
"Do you think it means anything?"  
"I don't know, let's go ask Amy."  
"I have to check out first," said Darien.  
"So go check out," said Serena.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later they arrived at Amy's front door.  
"I hope Amy is here," said Serena.  
"She should be. The lights are on," reasoned Darien.  
UsakoiThey knocked on her door.  
"Hold on a minute. I'll be right there," Amy called from inside. The door finally opened. "Darien, Serena, what are you doing here?"  
"Look at this piece of paper. We found it in Darien's shirt pocket," said Serena, offering the paper.  
Amy read it. "This is strange. Do you think one of those teenagers put it there?"  
"We're not sure. Darien doesn't remember a thing." Serena held onto Darien. He put his arm around her.  
"Come inside. We'll have some hot chocolate and try to make sense of this."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later, Raye, Lita, and Mina showed up.  
"That's so strange," said Mina.  
"Yeah. What loony would write that?" asked Lita.  
"Come over to the fire place. I'm gonna do a reading. Maybe it'll give us some answers," said Raye, heading for the fireplace.  
"All right," everyone answered. IcePrincessAfter a few minutes in front of the fire, Raye started laughing.  
"What's so funny, Raye?" asked Serena.  
"This is just an American rhyme. It doesn't mean anything at all," explained Raye.  
"Are you sure?" asked Serena.  
"The fire doesn't lie, Serena. This is just to amuse children."  
"Are you expecting someone, Amy?" asked Lita. Amy had been looking out the window.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm not ready!" Amy yelled, jumping off her seat. "I've got to change. You can go ahead and let him in."  
UsakoiSerena broke into a laughing fit as she walked to the door.  
"It's Taiki!" Serena said, still laughing.  
Taiki knocked and Mina opened the door.  
"Hi," he said, with a look of surprise. "Where's Amy?"  
"She's upstairs getting ready," answered Lita.  
IcePrincess"Amy, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Taiki yelled up the steps before sitting in the living room.  
"Did you get all the calls made?" asked Amy, coming down the stairs.  
"Yes, and we're supposed to pick up the guys and their dates in fifteen minutes," said Taiki.  
"Sorry, guys. I gotta go," Amy said, heading towards the door. She mumbled something to Taiki before getting into his car.  
"Did Amy just ask Taiki about Greg?" asked Lita.  
"Yes, she's probably planning something to make him jealous," said Raye.  
"What would make her do that?" asked Serena.  
"Amy promised me not to tell anybody what she told me," said Raye.  
Usakoi"Come on, Raye, I won't tell," whined Serena.  
"No, Meatball Brain!" she answered. "Remember when I had to wear that wig when I burnt my hair?"  
"Yeah," Serena gulped.  
"I told you not to tell anybody, but you told Mina and Darien. Then Mina spread it across the whole town!"  
"Oops," grinned Serena. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
"No!"  
IcePrincess"You're no fun, Raye. We want to know all about what Amy is doing and why she's doing it," whined Serena.  
"I promised Amy I wouldn't tell and I'm going to keep that promise," said Raye. "If you really want to know you can ask Amy when she gets back. I've got to get back to the temple and finish my chores." And with that, she left.  
"You know she really just wants to spend time with Chad," said Mina after Raye had left.  
"So let's follow her and find out," said Lita.  
Usakoi"Okay, I've got a plan," said Mina. "How about we follow both of them?"  
"Hey you guys," said Amy, racing through the door and up the stairs.  
"Luck for us, Amy forgot her purse!" grinned Mina. "I think Darien and Serena should follow them in his car and Lita and I will follow Raye."  
"Just forgot my purse," said Amy, racing out the door. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" everyone called back.  
"You two go now!" said Mina, watching Amy and Taiki pull out of the driveway.  
Serena and Darien raced to their car and hopped in.  
"Lita, follow me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 6: Temple Terror  
IcePrincess"I can't believe it, she's really doing chores," said Mina.  
Usakoi"Where's Chad?" asked Lita.  
"Over there at the bell," answered Mina.  
They watched as Raye sweeped her way over to Chad. They smiled at each other and quickly looked around.  
"Anyone over there?" asked Raye.  
"No, anyone over there?" asked Chad.  
"Nope."  
She threw down the broom and flung herself into Chad's arms.  
"I love you, Chad."  
"I love you, Raye."  
They kissed.  
"Oh my God!" whispered Mina. "I can't believe it!"  
"She's been doing a great job of hiding her relationship with him. She just told us last night that they were friends," Lita whispered back.  
"Let's get out of here and tell the others."   
IcePrincessIn Taiki's car...uh, limo...  
"I think that Darien and Serena are following us," Amy whispered in Taiki's ear.  
"Looks like you're right," he whispered back.  
Amy looked across the seat at Greg, although the expression on his face was hard to read, it looked as if he was totally confused and slightly jealous.  
Usakoi"Taiki, what did you tell him?" Amy whispered.  
"I told him that you and I had tickets to a dance and told him to get ready to go."  
IcePrincess"Where is this dance?" asked Amy.  
"At The Club," said Taiki.  
"That's an exclusive club, Taiki! Those tickets must have cost you a fortune!" said Amy.  
"Amy, I think you're forgetting who I am," smiled Taiki. "Oh, my friends decided to meet us there so we've got extra time if you want to do something first."  
"No, that's okay," said Amy.   
UsakoiThey finally arrived at the Club. The mood was very cheerful inside, but in the group, everyone was uncomfortable.  
"Ask her to dance," Taiki whispered in Greg's ear. He was pointing to Amy.  
"I can't," Greg whispered back.  
"Of course you can. Just go over there and ask her."  
"But..."  
"Now!" Taiki pushed Greg from his chair and he stumbled towards Amy.  
IcePrincess"Uh, w-why aren't you dancing, Amy?" asked Greg.  
"Nobody's asked me yet, Greg," said Amy.  
"Aren't you here with Taiki?"  
"Not exactly, he had some extra tickets for the dance tonight and asked me if I would be able to make use of them," said Amy.  
"What about me?" asked Greg.  
"That was Taiki's idea, Greg. I thought I heard Taiki tell you to ask me to dance. You might want to take his advise."   
UsakoiGreg smiled. "Then will you dance with me, Mizuno?"  
Amy nodded and let Greg pull her on to the dance floor. The music they played was enchanting. She loved every second of their dance. Greg spun her a few times. Their bodies were so close together, Amy felt as if she and Greg were one person. They danced the night away, not knowing that Serena and Darien had used the disguise pen to spy on them all night. If they had known, they wouldn't have cared. Just being together on the dance floor made everything right.  
"Follow me," Greg said into Amy's ear.  
He led her to the park across from the club. The flowers there were every color imaginable. They walked to a small bridge over a creek and stood and talked.  
"Was the whole point of this to make me jealous, Amy?"  
"Well, kinda. I like you a lot, Greg. But there's never been a time when it was just you and I. I don't like doing the cuddling in front of my friends. I mean, I'll be able to get use to it, but I'm not ready to do that in front of them." Amy sighed. "That's why I was so squirmy in the movie theater."  
Greg smiled. He looked at her as she watched the water below them. The moonlight shown behind her hair making her look like an angel.  
"Amy, I have to tell you something." She turned to him and he took her hand. "I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I've been trying to get your attention ever since I attended your school by competing with you on all of the exams. The only way I could get your attention was saving you from that construction beam. Amy, what I'm trying to say is," he pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?"  
He opened the box and revealed an engagement ring. It had a large diamond in the center with several tiny blue bubble-shaped surrounding it. Amy gasped. She couldn't believe her ears or her eyes!  
"Greg, are you serious?!"  
"Of course I am, Mizuno. Will you?"   
IcePrincess"I... I... Oh, what am I supposed to say?"  
Amy walked off the bridge and sat down on a bench. Greg followed her but didn't sit down.  
"You could say yes, Amy."  
"I know that's what you want me to say, Greg, but..."  
"But what, Amy?"  
"Oh, I don't know what, Greg. I really wasn't expecting you to come up with something like this out of nowhere."  
"This obviously isn't the response I would have liked, but I never expected that it would leave you- Amy the genius- totally out of words," Greg said as he sat down next to Amy.  
"What did you hope for then? That I'd fling myself into your arms and say how excited I was that you'd asked and of course I would?"  
"It went something like that," said Greg. "So?"  
Amy stared blankly at the bridge, wondering what would be the best thing for her to say. She had so many things running through her head at once it was hard for her to think straight.  
"Amy?"  
Amy looked at Greg. What was that in his eyes? Even to Amy it was obvious that love for her shone in his eyes, but there was something else there too. It was hard for Amy to figure out that the other feeling so plainly in Greg's eyes was fear. Fear that she would reject him, tell him that the one thing he really wanted would never happen. It was then that Amy knew beyond any shadow of a doubt- she wanted to give Greg an answer that he would be happy to hear, but she didn't have any clue how to go about telling Greg what he wanted so desperately to hear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 7  
IcePrincessIt was hard for Greg to sit there next to Amy while she tried to decide how best to break his heart. At least, that's what he thought she was thinking about. While Amy was looking into his eyes he saw something in them change. Something that gave him a very small, maybe only tiny, glimmer of hope. Without saying anything Greg held the box out to Amy, inwardly preparing himself for the worst.  
Just as silently as Greg had offered it to her Amy took the box that contained the engagement ring from Greg's hand. She opened the box and took the ring out. Amy didn't notice the look of horror cross Greg's face as he saw her do this assuming that she would throw the ring into the water; but Amy's plans for the ring were more along the lines of what rings are intended for. Amy slowly put the ring on her finger and smiled when she saw how it looked like the ring really belonged there; she moved her hand some admiring the ring before looking up at Greg again.  
"It does look pretty, doesn't it?" she shyly asked.  
Greg took Amy's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. She was really being cruel; he hadn't thought that Amy was capable of being so mean. By putting the ring on she had made it so that her rejection of him would sting even more that it already was. Although he tried, Greg was not able to stop a tear from escaping his eye.  
"Greg?" Amy asked, her voice as sweet as could be.  
"She would have to use that voice when she told me," Greg bitterly thought. More tears followed the previous one down his cheek.  
"Greg, please say something," said Amy, her voice was laced with fear.  
It was all Greg could take. He had nothing more to say to her, she had successfully crushed, broken, and torn apart his heart in the most cruel way a person could have imagined. He took the ring from her finger, put it back in the box and snapped it shut.  
"Greg, I think you've misunderstood me," said Amy putting her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving.  
Greg stood up and took a few steps away from Amy before responding.  
"I don't think there's anything to misunderstand," said Greg, the tears came freely now. "You don't return my feelings and rather than simply saying so you decided to think up the cruelest way to tell me so. Well, you did a great job, Amy. I don't think you could have come up with anything crueler if you would have had the time to think about it."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Amy," said Greg. "I don't want to hear them."  
"Greg, listen to me," said Amy turning Greg around to face her. "There has been a misunderstanding. I didn't mean for you to think that I was turning you away when I put on the ring."  
Greg was sure that Amy was just trying to break his heart all over again. Even though he thought it would be better to just leave before she got the chance to do so Greg nodded for Amy to continue.  
"Greg, I was trying to say that," Amy started. She stopped to start over and took a deep breath before opening her mouth again. "Yes."   
UsakoiGreg just stared at her. Why hadn't she come out in the first place? His head was spinning and his brain could tell him nothing. He just continued to look at her with a complete blank stare.  
"Greg, you're scaring me. Please say something," Amy pleaded.  
Greg's gaze returned to the box. "Why is this thing torturing me?" he thought. "It was a simple question and look what it developed into."  
"Goodbye, Mizuno," he said, coldness in his voice. He climbed onto the bridge railing. "My mind is going, I can't stand it anymore!"  
"Greg! No!" screamed Amy. She could feel her heart in pain. "That's no way to take this!"  
"It's the only way, Mizuno."  
Greg leapt off the bridge. He could feel his spirit soaring and his memories of Mizuno and his friends flooding in his head. He closed his eyes as he splashed into the water.  
"GREG!" she screamed. "I don't want you to die!"  
The sigil of Mercury appeared on her forehead and her aura shown around her. She closed her eyes and floods of tears streamed from them. She spread her arms and a large flow of water rose up in front of her. Greg was at the top of it. She commanded the water to place him back on the bridge and raced to him.   
IcePrincessWithout thinking about what she was doing Amy wrapped her arms around Greg in a hug.  
"Greg, are you okay?" Amy asked.  
Greg stood still in Amy's arms. He was somewhat unsure about what had just happened to him. The only thing he did know for sure is that for all Amy's uncertainties about answering him earlier she was hugging him now.  
"I suppose I should enjoy this before she realizes what she's doing," thought Greg as he started returning Amy's hug.  
Amy gave a sigh of relief when Greg started hugging her. She knew that he would be ok- at least his body would be, she had her doubts about the state of his mind.  
When he heard Amy sigh, Greg assumed that it meant that Amy no longer wanted to be near him, but did not want to come out and say so. He immediately let go of her and took a few steps away from her.  
"I... I'm sorry, Amy," said Greg. "I'm not really sure what just happened to me."  
"What exactly are you apologizing for, Greg?" asked Amy.  
"Everything, I guess," Greg started. "I just lost my mind for a while."  
"It's okay, Greg. Getting you out of the water was no big deal and I don't mind that you hugged me," said Amy.  
Greg knew that Amy was purposely avoiding mentioning his proposal. He didn't blame her- that was why he had jumped in the first place.  
"I'm sorry about the other thing too, Amy," said Greg.  
"You don't need to be sorry about the way you feel, Greg," said Amy cautiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly just happened with that?"  
"I don't mind that you asked, but don't you know?" asked Greg.  
"No, I don't know," said Amy. "Somehow you got the idea that I said 'no' and when I tried to explain it to you..."  
"I went crazy and jumped," finished Greg.  
"Pretty much," said Amy. "That's the part that doesn't make any sense."  
Greg stared at Amy for a while. "Why doesn't it make any sense?" he thought. Then he realized what Amy had just said and the things she had said and done earlier made sense.  
"Do you mean?" Greg asked, his eyes growing large.  
Amy nodded.  
"Oh, I've been so stupid!" said Greg. "I know how I got confused when you tried to tell me the first time, but I'm not sure how I got it wrong the second time."  
"It's okay, Greg," said Amy putting her hand on his arm. "I know that it must have seemed like bad news was on the way from the way I acted at first."  
"It did look very pretty on your finger, Amy," said Greg, he pulled the box out of his pocket.  
Something was wrong. Amy wasn't smiling, she was looking at the box in horror and slowly backing away from Greg. Confused, Greg looked down at his hand. A frog was sitting on the box, it looked up at Greg and then jumped back into the water.  
"I'm sorry, Greg. It just scared me a little is all," said Amy, the smile was back on her face.  
"If we keep going at this rate we'll never get engaged- let alone married," Greg mumbled.  
"What was that, Greg?"  
"Things just seem to keep on happening to keep us from doing this," said Greg. "But it's not going to stop me now that I know how things really are."  
"Seems like it's doing a good job now," Amy laughed.  
"Not anymore. Will you marry me, Amy?"  
Greg suddenly found Amy in his arms. He stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his balance.  
"Of course I will, Greg," said Amy. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask me again or not."  
"Why wouldn't I ask again? Do you want the ring or are you still afraid of it?" asked Greg.  
"I wasn't afraid of the ring," Amy said in defense of herself. "And of course I want the ring- even if there is a frog on the box."  
Greg stopped hugging Amy and took her hand. He took the ring and slipped it on Amy's finger. They both stood in silence looking at the ring on her hand. Neither noticed when Taiki came up and joined them on the bridge.  
"That's funny, I don't remember you wearing that ring earlier tonight," said Taiki. 


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: We don't own Sailor Moon. MinaV returns in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8 Past, Again?   
Usakoi"I wasn't," said Amy, a little startled.   
"Serena and Darien caught up with us and called us inside the dance hall," Taiki informed the two lovebirds.   
"We'll be in in a few. Thanks," Greg responded.  
Taiki strolled back to the hall where Greg and Amy could see Serena and Darien waiting there rather impatiently. Amy grinned as she looked at the sparkling ring on her finger. She just couldn't stop looking at it.   
"Shall we go, my princess?" he smiled, offering his arm.  
Amy nodded, took his arm, and let him lead her to the dance hall.  
The room was filled with bubbles circling the air and Amy was taken by the ballroom music that was playing. This all seemed so familiar to her. She closed her eyes as Greg began to dance with her. She could feel the bubbles swimming around her and she felt warm against Greg. The music ended and she heard applause. Her eyes popped open.   
"I never hear applause after music at a dance," she thought.  
She looked around. The people around her had changed. Come to think of it, the whole room had changed. Instead of a miniature hall, there were giant walls and ceilings held up by large marble pillars. The people around her were in ball gowns with little masks on. She looked at herself. Her clothing was now a wondrous blue sleek silk gown. She had a choker around her neck that sprung two strands of ribbon that flowed to the bottom of her dress. She felt that there were pins in her hair and she could smell lilies.   
"Greg?" she thought. "Where is he?"  
She looked around the crowd of people. With relief, she noticed a very playful young face in the crowd. Serena was dancing not to far away from her with who looked like Prince Darien.   
"Serena!" she cried, racing towards her. "Am I glad to see you!"  
"Who are you talking about, Ami?" responded the non-Serena.  
"Ami? My name is Amy. Stop goofing around."  
"No, you stop goofing around Ami. You're scaring your princess."  
Amy was shocked. Why was she calling her Ami? And why wouldn't she answer to Serena?  
"Who are you then?" Amy asked.  
"I'm Usagi. Are you feeling okay, Ami?"  
"I'm okay I guess. I think the dancing is getting to me. I think I'll go lay down," Amy sighed. "Um, do you know where my room is?"   
IcePrincessUsagi threw her head back and started laughing.  
"Amy? Are you all right?"  
Greg's voice pulled Amy out of her flashback and returned her to the present. She opened her eyes and looked up at Greg.  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
"I think I just had a flashback to the moon, Greg." Amy whispered so the people around them wouldn't hear. "I'm fine now."  
Amy and Greg had now reached the edge of the dance floor and were heading towards some seats when Serena came running up to them.  
"You two looked so great out there together!" Serena said grabbing Amy's hand in excitement. "What happened to Taiki, Amy? I thought you were here with him."  
"I came here with Taiki because he was nice enough to get the tickets to come here for Greg and myself," said Amy.  
Serena had grabbed the hand on which Amy was wearing her ring. Amy was nervously trying to pull her hand out of Serena's before Serena noticed the ring.  
"It's not that I'm not excited about being engaged to Greg," Amy reasoned to herself. "It's just that I don't want Serena to know right now, I want to tell all the girls at the same time."  
Darien unknowingly came to Amy's rescue when he came up to where they were standing. Serena immediately dropped Amy's hand and replaced it with Darien's.  
Usakoi"Darien, come dance with me!" she wined.  
Darien's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he led Serena back to the dance floor.  
Amy laughed and looked to Greg, who was not laughing.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.   
MinaVGreg wasn't really all that sure how to answer Amy. He just felt really odd. He walked away in a daze and fell down on his face. Darien had been watching all this out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to Greg and lifted him off the ground. Greg was really out of it. His face looked so lifeless. Amy was crying in Serena's arms. IcePrincessDarien and Taiki carried Greg out to the limo and put him inside. Taiki told Serena to go with Amy in the limo and gave the driver instructions to follow Darien's car. Darien and Taiki got in the car and drove to the Cherry Hill Shrine. 


End file.
